


Shuffle Song Prompts 15

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [15]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Boom (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - Boss (NCT U Music Video), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Pirates, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Nightclub, Alternate Universe - Pastel, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Punk And Pastel, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Alternate Universe - Ridin (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Inspired by Black on Black (Music Video), M/M, Multi, Work In Progress, modern Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: College au,gangsters au,gang au,bikers au
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Big Bang (Band) Ensemble & Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Big Bang (Band) Ensemble/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, NCT Dream Ensemble/NCT Dream Ensemble, NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 1





	Shuffle Song Prompts 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College au,gangsters au,gang au,bikers au

**1:14 PM**

"So how are you and Taeyong working out?"Jaehyun asked,causing Doyoung to sigh in exasperation.The younger cringed in sympathy."Is it that bad?"He asked.

Doyoung rubbed his forehead in a exhausted manner."He's just not talking to me Jaehyun!"He yelled,not noticing the way Jaehyun cringed and looked around awkwardly,hoping that nobody was staring.


End file.
